


I See You

by Vanitas_Repliku_26



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Don't know why I didn't add that tags before????, M/M, Monster Politics, Monster Speaking Link, hahah, not sorry, prepare for a wild ride, sorry - Freeform, updated tags, wild wild Link
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-05-15 23:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19306042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanitas_Repliku_26/pseuds/Vanitas_Repliku_26
Summary: Raised by a group of monsters, Link doesn't know the nuances of Zora or Hylian relations. He doesn't even speak their language. But when Sidon, Prince of the Zora, becomes intrigued by the strange, wild Hylian, Link will have to figure out whether he wants to remain a monster or become a Hylian.I do not give my permission for this fic to be posted on Fanfic Pocket Library (Unofficial) or any other similar app.





	1. A Motley Crew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a Bokoblin finds something very interesting.

Lurking along the edge of the Zora River was a suspicious lump with swiveling eyes which were keeping track of two oblivious Hyrule Bass swimming beneath the water’s surface.

When the fish came within striking distance, the lump leaped into the water with a squawk, golden scales gleaming in the sunlight.

The Lizalfos splashed into the water, hands grasping both fish before they could swim away and tossing them onto land.

Jumping out of the water, the golden Lizalfos shook off with a chirp before picking up the flopping fish. Once it had acquired its catch, the Lizalfos made its way up a small ridge, a limp in its gait.

The Lizalfos was also missing its tail and unlike its brethren, donned no armor to cover its back.

Ducking into a cave carved into the side of the hills of Zodobon Highlands, near Tabahl Woods, the Lizalfos approached a small fire that was crackling and dropped its catch near the flames.

Sitting in front of the fire was a black Bokoblin that was scarred all over and missing half a left ear that appeared to have been ripped off rather than cut off.

The Bokoblin observed the two sizeable fish before nodding. “Good job, Amber.”

Amber puffed up proudly at her matriarch’s praise. “Thanks, Onyx! We Lizalfos are good at swimming, after all.”

“So we’re aware,” Onyx sighed, scratching under her arms and picking out any parasites that were latched on.

The Zodobon Tribe was well aware of the Lizalfos’ ability to swim without drowning. Especially when Amber always mentioned it.

Amber crouched down in front of the fire, licking her lips with her blue tongue. She hoped Boulder and Talus would return with their catch soon; she was starving.

She stared longingly at her catch but didn’t take one. If she ate before the other two returned, Onyx would scold her for impatience and probably deny her dinner.

Just as Amber was about to risk punishment for sneaking food early, two blue Moblins rushed in.

The two were identical but were easily told apart.

Boulder’s left eye was scarred and his horn was completely missing, lost in a battle. He had brown bandages covering his arms and wore a simple loincloth.

His brother Talus had a scarred right eye and half his horn missing, broken off when he picked a fight with a Talus. He lacked bandages on his arms and wore a loincloth as well as a deerskin cloth that covered his back and chest.

Both Moblins carried a boar in each hand which they each tugged on insistently, apparently arguing over who got to lay claim on it.

“I got a boar!” Talus stated proudly, holding the boar up a bit.

“No, I did!” Boulder snapped, yanking on the boar. “Stop lying!"

“You stop!”

“No, you!”

Onyx sighed. “Boys, that boar is enough for all of us. You both caught it together.”

The Moblin brothers glared at each other before they dropped the boar.

“Let’s prepare everything to cook,” Onyx said.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Onyx sighed as she watched her sleeping tribe.

Talus and Boulder were sleeping against each other, occasionally kicking the other in their sleep.

Amber was curled up a ways from the fire, chirping quietly in her sleep.

With a groan, Onyx stood up and shuffled to the cave entrance.

She was old in Bokoblin standards and had survived her fair share of battles. She knew they wouldn’t be her last.

Squinting towards the glowing structure of the land-walking Zora, Onyx made her way down the hill towards the river below.

So far the Zora hadn’t found their hideout and Onyx hoped they wouldn’t. They lived a good life and Onyx had made a pact with not only the black Hinox that lazed about in Tabahl Woods but also the red Lynel that patrolled the area leading up to Shatterback Point. They were good allies to have if something went south.

Kneeling by the river’s edge, Onyx scooped up some water into her hands before sipping it until it was gone. She did it two more times before shaking her hands to dry them.

A faint cry drifted on the wind and Onyx perked her ears up in order to get a better location of the noise.

Dragging herself to her feet, Onyx followed the noise until she reached Lanaryu Wetlands. Entering the Wetlands Pack’s territory was dangerous, especially at night, but the noise pulled at something in Onyx.

She had to find out what it was.

Sparing a cursory glance around, Onyx crept forward, feet splashing in the ankle-deep water as quietly as possible.

The noise was gradually becoming louder and Onyx recognized it as the cry of a Hylian baby.

A family of Hylians traveling through Lanaryu Wetlands at night? That was not only dangerous, but stupid. Not only did the Wetlands Pack live there but at night, Stals came out of the ground to attack unsuspecting travelers that didn’t know any better.

The noise originated from Linebeck Island and Onyx spotted two felled Hylians, blood turning the water red.

Onyx frowned at the sight, but it was nothing new.

They didn’t kill Hylians or other races for fun or sport; they killed to defend themselves. Hylians and their ilk had killed thousands of monsters, unaware of their intelligence. It was kill or be killed.

Onyx didn’t blame them for not trying to become friends with monster kind. They didn’t even speak the same language.

The crying was louder now and Onyx located the Hylian child easily. It lay in a patch of grass nearby, haphazardly covered by a dark cloak. Had the Hylians tried to hide their child?

Picking up the cloak, Onyx stared at the child which slowly stopped crying to stare back at her.

It didn’t appear frightened of the Bokoblin, only curious, staring at her with wide blue eyes.

Glancing back at the child’s dead parents, Onyx wondered if she should leave the child where it was.

If she did, it was sure to die of exposure. Or be eaten by wolves. Or be killed by the Wetlands Pack. The Hylian child was innocent and deserved no such death.

Wrapping the child in the cloak that had covered it, Onyx made her way back to the cave.

The child cooed and wriggled in her arms the entire time until it managed to free its arms which then proceeded to bat at Onyx’s face.

Onyx smiled at the action.

The child was surely no older than a few months, but Onyx wasn’t sure how Hylians aged.

Amber was awake when Onyx returned to the cave and the Lizalfos gasped when she saw Onyx, rushing over to the Bokoblin only to stop at the sight of the child in the leader’s arms.

“Where did you get that?”

“I found it in the Wetlands. Its parents had been killed.”

“It’s a Hylian. They grow up to kill us.”

“Not if we raise it.”

Amber quietly mocked Onyx’s words, eyeing the child warily. “I say we drown it.”

“It’s innocent, Amber. The killing is a learned behavior. We could teach it differently.”

Amber grunted, crossing her arms.

The child stared at Amber intently before laughing, waving its arms at the Lizalfos.

“What’s it want?” Amber grumbled, pointing at the child. “Why is it doing that?”

“It wants you to hold it. Children need to be held almost constantly from what I’ve seen.”

Amber sniffed. “I am not holding it.”

Onyx shook her head before shoving the child into Amber’s arms before she could protest.

“Ugh.” Amber held the child at arm’s length, tongue flicking out.

The child cooed, hands flailing at Amber.

After a few seconds of cautious staring, Amber moved her head closer to the child.

Onyx could see the exact moment Amber melted when the child’s hand grasped her horn. She smiled as Amber held the child properly.

“I suppose we could keep it until it can fend for itself.”

“Keep what?” Talus mumbled sleepily as he and Boulder woke up. He stared at the child. “What’s that?"

"A child?” Boulder asked.

“A Hylian child?” Talus questioned.

“We’re going to raise it,” Onyx announced. “We’ll teach it to hunt and fight.”

“And swim?” Amber asked hopefully.

“And swim.”

Boulder and Talus kneeled down to stare at the child.

“What’s its name?” Talus asked.

“Is it a boy or a girl?” Boulder questioned.

The four stared at the child as they wondered how to properly go about checking the sex of a Hylian.

“Perhaps it’s both?” Amber suggested.

“How do we know?” Boulder asked impatiently.

“We’ll name it,” Onyx said. “Them. When they get older, we should be able to tell.”

“What will we name it?” Talus asked.

Amber nodded. “Yeah, they need a name.”

Onyx gave a hum, staring at the Hylian child. After a bit, she nodded. “Link.”

“What’s a Link?” Talus asked.

“They’re a Link,” Boulder said, pointing to the child.

“A link between the Hylians and the Monsters,” Onyx said. “He may grow up to help us all.”


	2. A Hinox of Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Link makes trouble with a Hinox.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said this wasn't going to be updated yet but I lied ahahah  
> Here's chapter two  
> I hope you enjoy it xD

Staring at the courser bees buzzing around their dripping honeycomb hive, Link stuck his tongue out in concentration.

He was five and Onyx had reluctantly allowed him to go out with the others to help hunt.

It made him ecstatic. Now he was officially part of the pack.

Link had already gathered a handful of juicy red apples and managed to spear two fish.

The hive had caught his attention and even though he was encroaching in a Hinox’s territory, Link wanted the sweet honey desperately.

The only issue was the bees stung and stung fiercely. They became even angrier when their home was messed with.

Link growled in the back of his throat, pacing side to side as he eyed the honeycomb.

The honey would be a special treat for the pack. They rarely had it. Was it really worth getting stung?

Yes. Yes, it was.

Link moved around behind the tree, clambering up it. Sliding along the branch, he swatted at the bees that buzzed closer to him before grabbing the hive and yanking it off the bottom of the branch. Once he had it, he dropped to the ground and bolted, bees chasing him with incensed buzzes.

Link slipped behind a tree and watched as the bees buzzed past his hiding spot. With a chuckle, Link made his way to the alcove where he had hidden his food so no other monsters would steal it.

Adding the honeycomb to the apple and fish pile, Link stared at it proudly.

He was a good hunter. His pack would be so proud.

Covering the food up again, Link ran off to see what else he could find the pack to eat.

Cautiously edging closer into Tabahl Woods, Link spotted the Hinox sleeping in the distance. He stared at it.

Onyx had told him to not mess with the Hinox, but there were shiny weapons around its neck.

“Shiny…” Link whispered to himself.

He wanted one of the shinies.

Picking up a tree branch, Link inched closer to the snoring Hinox.

Poking it a few times to see how deep asleep it was, Link then hit its leg.

When it only snorted in response, Link dropped the stick and climbed up the Hinox’s mountain of a stomach so he could get better access to the weapons.

He grabbed at a metal bow and pulled on it, trying to get it off the rope necklace the Hinox had around its neck. It was knotted tightly though.

After a bit of tugging, Link managed to get the bow free, tumbling off the Hinox as a result and awakening the Hinox.

Link looked at his prize with a grin, not noticing the Hinox getting to its feet.

A shadow fell over him and Link looked up to see the Hinox looming over him with a greedy look in its eye as it licked its lips.

Link managed to roll out of the way when the Hinox slammed a hand on the ground, but he dropped the bow as a result.

The Hinox picked up its stolen weapon, reattaching it to its necklace.

Link stomped his feet in anger, a bad habit he had picked up from Boulder and Talus. “That mine! I stole fair and square!”

"Mine first,” the Hinox rumbled. “Now you mine.”

Link avoided a swipe the Hinox made, backing up but not backing down. Grabbing his dropped tree branch, Link rushed at the Hinox.

Smaller and faster than the lumbering giant, he whacked at its legs all the while avoiding the swipes and stomps.

“Hold still, little morsel!”

“Gimme the shiny!” Link demanded.

“My shiny.”

Link whacked the Hinox’s leg again.

With an annoyed growl, the Hinox swatted at Link and managed to clip the blond with its fingernail.

The strike caused Link to drop his weapon as he fell to the ground. He barely had time to get to his feet when the Hinox grabbed a leg, lifting him off the ground and upside down.

The Hinox brought the tiny attacker up to eyelevel.

Link gave furious hisses, trying to claw at the Hinox.

The Hinox gave a grunt at the futile attacks before raising Link higher until he was over the Hinox’s gaping mouth.

“Ironhide, wait!”

The Hinox, Ironhide, paused. Dropping its arm to its side, Ironhide looked to see who had called them, spotting Amber rushing over to them. “Eh? What Amber want?”

“That’s…that’s Onyx’s.” Amber pointed to Link.

Ironhide looked down at Link, lifting him up a bit to make sure Amber was indeed talking about the blond. “This?”

“Yes. You can’t eat it.”

Ironhide grunted, scratching its chin with its free hand. After a bit of thinking, it dropped Link. “Fine. Next time not so lucky.”

“Of course.” Amber nodded furiously, hauling Link to his feet. “He’s very sorry.”

She swatted the back of his head, giving a stern look. “Aren’t you, Link?”

With a grumble, Link rubbed the back of his head as he nodded. “Yeah….”

Ironhide sniffed, lumbering back to their napping spot and plopping down.

Amber lead Link away by the arm. “Are you nuts? Picking a fight with Ironhide?”

“He had shinies…” Link mumbled, staring at the ground.

“I don’t care if he had the Triforce! Onyx is not going to be pleased when she hears this.”

Link sulked, shoulders drooping. He looked back at Ironhide who had resumed sleeping. “Shinies…”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You must have a death wish,” Onyx grunted as she focused on grooming Link’s hair.

Link remained quiet, letting Onyx reprimand him while she picked out parasites nesting in his hair.

“Picking on Ironhide of all monsters….” She heaved a sigh. “At least it wasn’t Thunderstriker….”

“He’s too close to those stupid Zora…” Link mumbled. “And he always glares at me if I see him….”

“Good. He’s a Lynel. They’re private monsters. As is Ironhide. I know he had some weapons on him, but those were won through battle. They’re precious to him. Just as you are precious to us.”

Link gave a quiet grunt as Amber nodded at Onyx’s words.

The twins rightly stayed out of the conversation, focusing on grooming each other before dinner.

To get Link to look at her, Onyx put hands on either side of his face to catch his gaze. “Promise me you won’t do something so reckless like that again.”

Link stared at Onyx’s pleading eyes and nodded, giving a nod. “I promise.”

“Good.” Onyx seemed satisfied with the answer as she released Link. “Let’s eat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not as long as the first chapter but whatevs. I'll have longer or shorter chapters depending on what I want to happen.  
> And yes Sidon will show up soon. Don't worry.


	3. Octorok and Zora, oh my

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Link sees a Zora. With an Octorok that he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you guys I'd get it up soon xD

“When can we go hunting again?” Boulder groaned as he and Talus leaned against each other.

“Once the rain lets up,” Onyx said, staring out at the rain pouring outside the cave.

Link sighed as he also stared at the rain.

All of them were hungry. With the rain, more Zora were out and it made hunting dangerous. Amber was the only one who didn’t seem bothered by the rain but it was because she was a Lizalfos.

“It’s been two days!” Talus complained, throwing his arms up. “I can’t take it anymore!”

“Everyone,” Onyx snarled, glaring at Talus, “is to remain here until the rain ceases and the Zora clear the area.”

Talus grumbled, sitting down and crossing his arms.

Link sighed, curling up more as his stomach growled.

_Rain, rain, go away…_

_\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The clouds were white, fluffy and spaced out. Birds were chirping. The ground was damp and still smelled of rain.

Link stared out at the sight in awe.

After three days of rain, it was finally gone.

Excited, Link raced back to his sleeping pack, leaping on Boulder before doing the same to Talus, the Moblins grunting at the attack.

“The rain is gone, the rain is gone!” Link headbutted Amber to wake her. “We can eat now!”

There was grumbling around the cave as the others woke up. Onyx looked outside and saw the sunshine.

“Ah, it has stopped.”

“Does that mean we can hunt?!” Link asked impatiently, hopping from foot to foot.

Onyx gave a nod and before she could say anything else, Link took off.

“Stay near the path we marked for you!” Amber called.

Onyx sighed, rubbing her elbows. Her joints were aching after so long. “Go get us food.”

Hopefully Link wouldn’t stray from the path. They didn’t need another Ironhide incident.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Link grunted as he continued to tear into the bass he had caught by the river’s edge, too impatient and hungry to wait until he returned to the cave.

He licked his hands and was about to take out the fish’s liver when a splash caught his attention.

Something leaped out of the water, landing on the ground several feet away. Link recognized it as a Zora and he quickly ducked behind a boulder, making himself small.

He peered around the edge, staring at the Zora.

It had bright red scales and appeared to be young. It wasn’t small like the children but it wasn’t tall like an adult.

 _A teenager?_ Link wondered in awe.

He wanted to be a teenager so his pack would stop treating him like a cub.

The Zora was carrying something and Link gasped at the sight of an Octorok.

The Octorok would be a good meal for the pack. Generally it was a group attack if they wanted to steal food from a Zora. But by the time Link went to get his pack the Zora—and the Octorok—would be gone.

Ducking back behind the bolder, Link tapped the ground.

He wanted that Octorok.

Picking up a pebble, Link tossed it past the Zora so it hit a rock in the distance.

As predicted, the Zora investigated the sound, dropping the Octorok.

Crawling towards the Octorok, Link glanced at the Zora then grabbed the Octorok’s tentacle.

The Zora shouted at him when it noticed Link and immediately ran towards him.

Link snarled, keeping a tight hold on his stolen prize and beginning to back away from the advancing Zora.

“Go away! This is mine now!”

The Zora appeared surprised, halting. It said something else in its language.

“I don’t understand you! Stop talking to me!”

The Zora came closer again, holding its hands up.

“I will bite you!” Link snarled as he struggled to haul the Octorok onto the rock bridge crossing the river. “Stop following me!”

The Octorok caught on the lip of the bridge and Link yanked on it harder to try and free it. He slipped on the water still soaking the rock’s surface, falling into the river below.

Link gasped as he struggled to keep his head above the surface.

He wasn’t allowed to be in the water without Amber. The water was too deep, he couldn’t touch the bottom.

“Amber!”

Something grabbed onto Link’s waist and he was pulled from the water.

Link snarled as he pushed away from the Zora, shaking himself off.

The Zora appeared concerned, saying something.

Link growled, hopping side to side in annoyance.

“I don’t understand your stupid language!” he snapped before running off.

The Zora watched him leave.

“What a strange boy…” the Zora muttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

He had moved like a Lizalfos but spoke a mix of Lizalfos, Bokoblin and Moblin.

Picking up the forgotten Octorok, the Zora returned to the Domain.

“Welcome back, Prince Sidon,” an elderly Zora murmured, bowing to the red Zora. “Did you have a good hunt?”

“I did, Muzu.” Sidon held up the Octorok before looking back the way he had come. “I saw the strangest thing on the river. A boy who spoke monster.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, my prince.” Muzu flapped a hand. “A boy who can speak monster? Who ever heard of such a thing?”

“But, I did see him. He was Hylian and I saw him by the river—”

“Now, you’ve been out in the sun too long. Come on; we’ll have this Octorok prepared in no time.”

Sidon gave a frustrated groan as he followed after Muzu.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sidon sighed as he gazed out over the Domain, sitting by the railing with his legs over the edge and his arms crossed on the railing, cheeks puffed out. His headtail twitched every so often.

“What’s got you grumpy, pufferfish?”

Sidon looked over his shoulder with a grin, staring a slightly shorter red Zora coming closer to him. “Good afternoon, Mipha!”

Mipha chuckled, sitting beside Sidon and draping her arms over the railing. “Well? What’s up with the face?”

Sidon instantly soured again and he crossed his arms as he mumbled, “Muzu didn’t believe me when I told him I saw a monster boy.”

“A monster boy, huh?” Mipha asked in amusement.

“Yeah!” Sidon nodded seriously. “He moved like a Lizalfos but spoke monster. He tried to steal my Octorok.”

If Mipha knew something she knew her brother wasn’t a liar or a teller of fish tales. If he saw a monster boy, he saw a monster boy.

She smiled. “Well, if you saw him once, it’s possible you could see him again. Surely he doesn’t live that far away.”

Sidon stared out at the land and river as if he could catch a glimpse of the boy he had seen.

He wondered if he _would_ ever see him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes; I didn't thoroughly check the chapter over for spelling errors  
> Link is still five for a while. I think chapter 5 is when he's 7 and then after that he'll be 17


	4. I Saw a Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Princess Zelda visits the Zora's Domain and sees a strange boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is shorter than the others -.- gomen

Zelda sighed as she continued to walk behind her father, the soldiers around them quiet with spears at the ready for any sign of trouble.

She was seven and heading towards the Domain of the Zora to talk politics, which sounded boring.

“Do I have to come, father?” Zelda whined, looking up at Rhoam balefully. “Why can’t I stay at the castle?”

She would rather read in the garden than walk all the way to the Zora. It sounded way better. There were a lot of things that sounded better to sit through a boring meeting.

“Dorephan hasn’t seen you since you were a baby,” Rhoam said, looking down at Zelda with a smile. “He’s eager to see you again. Zora age differently than us, so he wants to see how you’ve grown.”

Zelda huffed, crossing her arms to sulk. “But it’s so boring….”

“You can play with the kids your age once we’re done.” Zelda wrinkled her nose at the suggestion. There weren’t a lot of Zora kids that were her _age_. They were either physically child-like but in their teen years or older or they were already over a hundred years old. It was going to be boring.

“I guess…”

Rhoam patted Zelda’s head with a small laugh. “You’ll do good. Don’t worry; Dorephan will love seeing you again.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“My, how you’ve grown,” Dorephan rumbled, leaning down to get a better look at Zelda.

Zelda smiled, giving a curtsey. “Thank you, King Dorephan.”

“These are my children, Sidon and Mipha.” Dorephan waved a hand towards the two Zora standing on his left side. “Sidon was the gift Ruta gave me before the War on Calamity. He was a hatchling when she passed.”

“He’s growing into a find young Zora,” Rhoam said, looking at Sidon with a smile. “How old are you now?”

“107, Your Highness, sir!” Sidon said, straightening himself quickly.

Mipha gave a small giggle at her brother’s behavior and he pouted at her, headtail swishing in annoyance.

“No need to be so formal, Sidon,” Rhoam chuckled. “Rhoam is fine. See, Zelda, he’s near your age.”

“He’s a hundred years older!” Zelda hissed, scowling at her father.

Rhoam appeared amused, patting Zelda’s head before he looked at Dorephan. “I am here to discuss trade opportunities with your people, Dorephan.”

“Oh?” Dorephan leaned back in his throne. “Well, I’d love to hear them.”

Zelda zoned out as her father and the Zora King began to talk, looking around. She wondered if she could leave without a problem. She hadn’t seen the Zora’s Domain before and exploring was a more intriguing idea than just standing and waiting the two to finish talking.

Something caught her attention and she did a double take when she was certain she saw a boy standing on the mountain at the back of the Domain, staring at her. When she looked again, the boy was gone like he had never been there.

Zelda grabbed Rhoam’s hand, pulling on it as she pointed to where she had seen the boy. “Dad, dad!”

“I’m talking, sweetheart.” Rhoam pulled his hand out of her grasp, patting her head.

“But, Dad, I saw a boy!”

“That’s nice, sweetheart.”

Zelda gave a groan at the dismissal, stomping a foot before leaving the throne room in a huff.

Sidon had perked up when he heard Zelda’s statement, following after her at a trot.

“Pardon me, but did you say you saw a boy?”

Zelda halted, looking over at Sidon as the tall Zora approached her.

The Zora hadn’t reached his full height but even with his gangly teen form, he still towered over her.

She frowned at the mention of the boy but before she could ask, Sidon said, “Did he have blond hair?”

“Uh…” Zelda thought back to the glimpse she caught and nodded. “Yeah.”

“Then it has to be him!” Sidon clenched his hands excitedly. “I haven’t seen him for two years. I was beginning to think he had died.”

“You know the boy?” Zelda asked, tilting her head.

Sidon shook his head at the question.

“Not personally. Or by name. He was trying to steal my Octorok.” Sidon crossed his arms, frowning. “He spoke and moved like a Lizalfos. I heard some Bokoblin and Moblin mixed into his speech.”

“He spoke monster?” Zelda asked doubtfully, raising an eyebrow. That was some tale. A boy who spoke like a monster.

Sidon nodded excitedly, headtail waving. “My theory is he’s raised by monsters.”

Zelda wrinkled her nose at Sidon’s statement. Now that sounded even more unbelievable. “But everyone says—”

“I know, I know,” Sidon mumbled, looking put out as he crossed his arms. “Monsters don’t think or feel. All they do is kill. But what if we’re wrong about them?”

Zelda gave a doubtful look before she sighed, shaking her head. “Well, if you’re so curious, why don’t you talk to him?”

Sidon gave a sigh, shoulders slumping. “He doesn’t understand me and I don’t understand him.”

“You could learn to speak Lizalfos.”

Sidon appeared surprised, staring at Zelda. “What?”

“I heard some people have written books on Lizalfos language and behavior.” Zelda gave a shrug. “Why don’t you just learn to speak Lizalfos?”

Sidon continued to stare at her before he hit the palm of his left hand with his right hand. “Oh, why didn’t I think of that?!”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From the distance of the cliffs near Upland Zorana, Link watched the Zora interacting with the strange girl. He had heard of the strange Hylians but hadn’t seen one so close before; they rarely traveled to the Zora’s home because of the habit of heavy rain the area had.

She was different looking than the adults.

Lifting himself up slightly to get a better look, Link tilted his head.

_Why does she look like me?_

Dropping back down to all fours, Link narrowed his eyes before he trotted off. He had to get a closer look at this strange girl that looked like him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea why people like this.  
> I am literally bullshitting my way to a plot  
> also Link is now 7; 2 years have passed lolo


	5. Awaken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Zelda gets close to the boy and something happens.

Sidon was nice to hang around. Even though he was older than Zelda, he found things that appealed to both of them. Like frog hunting.

Even though they weren’t technically supposed to be out of the Domain, they hadn’t gone far. Just to the section of land past the Great Zora Bridge.

They both searched for frogs, looking in the tall grass and underneath rocks. They only managed to find two and even then the frogs were fast to scamper out of reach.

“Oh, darn it!” Zelda complained, hitting the ground in annoyance at her hundredth miss of catching a frog.

The frog leaped over the edge of the cliff, plopping into the water below.

“They sure are fast,” Sidon panted as he sat down to catch his breath. “Huh?”

“It’s impossible!” Zelda huffed, flopping on her back in defeat. “How does one go about catching frogs anyway?”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Watching the Zora and strange blonde girl try to catch frogs had been extremely amusing, Link decided as he watched the two from a distance. They were poor hunters.

He didn’t know why they wanted the frogs, but he supposed he could help them out.

Searching through a place where he knew frogs were plentiful, Link caught two of them by the legs, holding one in each hand. He wasn’t sure if the frogs were needed alive or dead so he stunned one by smacking it against the ground.

Shoving the limp frog in his mouth and holding the other in his hand, Link made his way closer to the two lying on the ground.

He was buzzing with excitement and nervousness, staying low to the ground.

He had never purposely gotten so close to a Zora or a stranger. If Onyx knew he was surely going to be grounded.

Glancing around to make sure no other Zora were nearby, Link stopped a few feet away, dropping the frog on the ground.

“Hey!”

The two looked up to see Link sitting nearby, one frog in front of him and one squirming in his hand.

Sidon gasped when he saw the blond, hopping to his feet and immediately approaching him. “Ah, you! You are all right! I was getting concerned!”

At the Zora’s approach, Link dropped the frog he held and backed up with a furious snarl, crouching lower as he prepared to run.

Zelda ran to Sidon, grabbing his arm. “You’re scaring him! You have to go slow.”

Holding up her hands, Zelda sat down, smiling at Link. “See? We aren’t going to hurt you.”

Link stared at her warily, eyes flicking between her and the Zora.

After a bit, Sidon sat down so he didn’t appear threatening.

Link gave a quiet growl at the two, looking behind him before looking back at them. Once he was certain they weren’t going to try attacking him, he moved closer to the girl.

Zelda stiffened as he came close to her, obviously unaware of personal space. He stared at her intently.

Sidon had been right. He did move like a Lizalfos. Swift and zigzaggy.

Link stared at her ears, touching the tips before he touched his own ears curiously. He frowned, beginning to prowl around her, looking her up and down.

“Why do you look like me? Are you a monsterkin too?”

Zelda sighed at the Lizalfos tongue before shaking her head. “I’m sorry. I don’t understand you.”

“I think he’s curious as to why you look like him,” Sidon whispered, leaning closer. “I don’t think he’s seen another Hylian.”

“You mean he really doesn’t know he’s not a monster?”

Link looked between the Zora and the girl before he growled, slapping the ground in anger. “What are you two talking about? Tell me!”

Zelda groaned. “How do we tell him if we don’t understand each other?”

“I’m not sure.” Sidon shook his head before he perked up. “Oh. I can grab the Lizalfos translation book. Perhaps we can at least try to explain something.”

Zelda gave a nod. “That’s worth a shot.”

Link watched as the Zora got up and ran off to the Domain, leaving him and the girl alone.

Zelda cleared her throat before she pointed to Link then to herself. “You. Me.”

Link stared at her hand, watching her intently.

“Uh…” Zelda frowned before putting her hands together. “Same.”

She touched her ears then pointed to Link’s ears. “Hylian.”

Using her finger she drew a crude face of a Bokoblin and made an X through it.

“Not monster.”

Link stared at the drawing before he began to use his hand to claw the ground in a mock imitation of her, grumbling to himself.

Zelda sighed. That wasn’t exactly what she had wanted and it was apparent that the boy didn’t understand her at all.

“No, no.” She grabbed his hand to stop him.

A light flashed from their hands and Link instantly yanked his hand back with a snarl.

He looked at his hand but saw nothing. To be sure he chewed on his hand then hissed at Zelda.

Zelda stared at her hand in awe then looked up at Link to see the other running off. She stood up quickly.

“Oh, no, wait! Don’t leave!”

The boy didn’t listen to her, disappearing over a hill.

She groaned. “Great.”

“Hey, I got the—” Sidon stopped, looking around when he saw that Zelda was alone. “Where did he go?”

“He left.”

“Oh.” Sidon sulked, lowering the book by his side. “That’s a shame. We didn’t even get to ask his name.”

Zelda stared after where the boy had gone to before looking at Sidon with a smile. “Who knows? Maybe we’ll see him again.”

“Ah, right!” Sidon immediately perked up at the statement, pumping a fist. “Of course! We can’t give up hope.”

“Yeah!” Zelda grinned before she looked at her hand with a frown, rubbing the skin.

_What was that light?_

_\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

“Where have you been?” Amber grunted when Link entered the cave.

“Um, I was hunting frogs.” Link gave a shrug as he looked behind him. Not entirely a lie. “Sorry. I forgot to bring some back.”

“Well, it’s bedtime anyway,” Onyx said, Talus and Boulder already in their pile for bed.

Amber was circling a spot right beside the brothers before she curled up to lay down.

Onyx waved a hand at Link. “Come on.”

Link smiled a bit as he came closer to the monsters all tangled in one another, climbing up and managing to squeeze his way between Amber and one of the Moblin brothers. Onyx leaned against Talus, closing her eyes.

Link stared at the ceiling of the cave for several minutes, unable to fall asleep, before he looked at his hand, stretching it out in front of him.

His hand looked the same. There wasn’t anything different from it. No glowing.

That had been….weird.

Dropping his hand down, Link sighed and leaned his head back.

_What was that anyway? What a weird girl._


	6. Son of Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Link complains and Lynels aren't so sure about how Hylian culture works.

The red Lynel roared as it reared up on its hind legs, raising its weapon above its head.

Link dove to the side to avoid the strike, rolling then popping to his feet.

The Lynel snarled, sheathing its jagged blade before pulling out a bow and a crackling shock arrow. Notching the arrow, the string was pulled back before being released.

Link jumped to the side to avoid the shock arrow, feeling the electricity set the hair on his arms straight up as it passed by him, striking the ground several feet away.

As the Lynel took out its sword once more, he lunged at the Lynel and mounted its back, beginning to strike it with a closed fist.

“Stab stab stab!”

The Lynel bucked him off and before he could get to his feet again, the Lynel was pointing its weapon at his throat.

Link pouted, ears lowering. “Aw, man…”

The Lynel slowly withdrew its weapon, sheathing it. “That was a good battle, furless one.”

“No, it wasn’t,” Link grumbled as he sat up, crossing his arms and legs to pout more. “How can I even fight something like you without a weapon? I’m _seventeen_ now. I’m an adult! But Onyx still treats me like a pup, Thunderstriker. Nothing I do can prove to her otherwise.”

He had even changed his loincloth to boarhide wraps and armor covering his chest, bones of some strange beast he had unearthed covering his arms and shoulders like greaves and pauldrons, the skull of the beast—a small fanged thing with forward facing curved horns—covering his head with the dyed red fur of boar hanging down from the back, shielding his blond hair from view. He had even crushed some ruby and red dragonflies into paste, making power marking down his arms, legs and stomach to chase off anything that dared to challenge him. He looked very fierce if he did say so himself.

Thunderstriker frowned, tail flicking before they kneeled down, settling a heavy hand on Link’s shoulder. “Furless one, Onyx doesn’t want you to become even more reckless than you already are. You’re her pup. She doesn’t want to lose you.”

“Then let me show her that I’m not defenseless! I just need to prove it to her!”

Thunderstriker heaved a sigh through their nose before picking Link up underneath the arms so they could be eyelevel. “Link, out in this world, there are lots of monsters, born of the Calamity’s malice and cunning. They are not like us. Not like me or Onyx or your pack. They will not see you as one of us and even if you try to speak with them they may not be willing to listen.”

“Why not?! I’m a monster so why won’t they listen to me?”

“Furless one, you may speak and act like a monster, but to the other monsters, they don’t see what we do.”

Link frowned, looking at the ground. “I don’t get it…but I guess I can show Onyx that I’ll be the best monster ever!”

Thunderstriker rumbled a laugh, setting Link on the ground and ruffling his hair. “You do that. I’m sure Onyx will eventually see that you’re worthy of your own weapon.”

Link puffed up his chest. His ear twitched when he heard something and moved to the edge of the cliffs that Thunderstriker patrolled on and stared down at the roads below, spotting a strange creature going down the dirt roads. He pointed to them, glancing at Thunderstriker over his shoulder as the Lynel approached. “What’s that?”

Thunderstriker gave a rumble as he stared where Link pointed. “Ah, I believe the Hylians call it a carriage. A strange, beetle-like thing built to carry four of their kind supported on wheels and pulled by horses.”

Link stared at the ‘carriage’ intently, spotting the two brown horses pulling it along. “What’s it do?”

“Carry them so they don’t get their feet dirty. Mostly it’s the ones of high rank in their tribes. I believe they call them Kings or Queens, like the Zora leadership.”

“But there are so many Hylians!” Link said. “And one person watches over them all? How do they keep everyone in check; make sure they do their fair share of work?”

Thunderstriker gave a grumble, crossing their thick arms. “I believe that they threaten them with taxes. If the Hylians don’t give the King a portion of their hunt, the King takes it all as retaliation. Sometimes families starve as a result.”

“Wow…” Link whispered, staring back down at the carriage making its way to the Domain. “How barbaric…”

“And they call _us_ the monsters.” Thunderstriker gave a sniff as he eyed the carriage below before setting a hand on Link’s back. “Why don’t we do another training session, furless one? I’ll even allow you to borrow my shield so we can practice parry attacks.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After training with Thunderstriker for two more hours, Link left the Lynel as the sun was beginning to set. He grabbed a few frogs on the way back as well as a few apples. He even managed to snag a lizard that he had found resting underneath a rock.

With his prizes in hand, Link returned to the cave.

Onyx, Amber and the Moblin brothers were sitting around the fire, a pile of fish and a small deer lying off to the side. Link stared at them in concern, not sure why they were all staring at him as he came in. He set his food with the pile, feeling a prickle at the back of his neck.

Was he in trouble for something? It felt like he was on trial for something the way the group was staring at him.

Amber elbowed Onyx, jerking her head towards Link with an impatient grunt, tongue flicking out.

Onyx sighed, looking defeated. She wrung her hands together, staring at them intently for several seconds before looking up at Link. “Link, the pack and I were talking as you were away. We all believe that it is time that you earn your own weapon.”

Link gave an excited gasp, bouncing on his feet before hopping side to side. “Really?! You really truly mean it?!”

“Yes. But you have to earn it. We have all earned our weapons through some sort of ordeal or battle.”

“I got mine from a stupid Zora that wandered too close to our den!” Amber stated proudly, holding up her silver longsword.

“We stole ours from stupid Moblins over in Akkala,” Talus grumbled, showing off his dragonbone Moblin club while Boulder held up his dragonbone Moblin spear.

Onyx held up her steel Lizal bow, her eyes staring at the steel wrapped bow fondly. “And I got mine from an old friend. She died protecting me from a Wizzrobe’s fireball.”

“So you have to decide how you’re going to get your weapon!” Amber said eagerly, stubby tail moving as she bounced impatiently.

“Yeah, how are you going to get your weapon?” Boulder asked, slamming his hands against his the ground with a grunt.

“How?” Talus repeated, plopping on the ground to stare at Link intently.

How? He had to get a special weapon from some sort of ordeal or battle? Like a test?

Link frowned, crossing his arms as he thought about it. Then he gave a toothy grin.

“I’m going to steal the Zora’s special trident.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I wouldn't update this but here I am. Ahaha. I am doing this and Our Ancestor's Sins xD So I hope you guys enjoy.  
> And yes, Link means Mipha's trident. That isn't going to end well.


	7. Little Thief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Link gets into trouble. Again.

Getting the trident that he wanted was easier said than done.

Generally, the red female Zora held onto it during the day. At night, it was placed in the armory which was heavily guarded at all times. The key was held by a grumpy old Zora that barked at everyone for every little thing.

Link watched the Zora’s movements for several days to get used to them and to also figure out a plan of attack.

He had to get the key, separate the guards from the armory, and snatch the trident while no one was around. Taking care of the old Zora was easy. The guards, not so much.

He needed a way to cause a disturbance that would force all guards to abandon their posts, but not for the female Zora to take her trident to join the fray.

Link sighed as he crossed his arms, staring at the Zora below from his spot on the edge of Zorana Highlands. _Me and my big mouth…_

He should have chosen an easier target. Like a branch. Or a traveler’s weapon. But _no,_ he had to go big.

Link watched and leaned closer, staring at a few Zora as they fished for food. They were avoiding an eel, giving it a wide berth.

Link grinned when he realized the eel wasn’t just any old eel. It was an electric eel.

Right. Zora hated electricity. Not hated it, per se, but it was deadly to their kind. At least that was what Thunderstriker had told Link. And judging by their actions around the eel, the Lynel’s statement was true.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Once night had fallen and the majority of Zora had fallen asleep, Link slipped into the Domain, keeping to the shadows.

The grumpy Zora did his own rounds close to the quarters of the king and Link made his way in that direction, spotting the green Zora’s hunched form easily.

Creeping up behind him, Link leaped at him, knocking the Zora to the ground. He snatched the silver key from the belt at the Zora’s waist and took off, ignoring the Zora’s indignant screeching. Returning to the entrance, Link grabbed a bag of eels that he had gathered during the day and climbed up to the level that was directly over the armory.

The two Zora guarding the locked gate appeared bored.

Link watched them from his position directly above them, holding his bag tightly. He grinned at his unsuspecting targets before dropping down in front of them.

The two instantly raised their weapons, spears pointed towards Link.

“Who are you?” one guard asked.

Link bared his teeth at them before giving a Bokoblin war cry, plunging his hand into the bag of eels and tossing several at the Zora.

The Zora shrieked at the eels being thrown at them, separating into different directions to avoid being hit.

Link threw more at them to make sure they stayed away. He snorted proudly then unlocked the armory’s doors and went inside.

Weapons of Zora make of all shapes and sizes lined the walls. Shields leaned on the ground.

Link looked at all the weapons, searching for the trident he was after.

It didn’t take long to find, on display at the back of the room.

Link took it down from the rack it was on, smiling as he gripped the staff.

Just wait until everyone saw it.

“Ah, it’s you!”

Link immediately whirled around, pointing the trident at the red Zora standing at the armory’s entrance. He stared at the Zora holding up their hands, tilting his head. He looked familiar.

_That teenager?_

No way. The Zora had to duck to get into the doorway. It couldn’t be that same Zora he had taken the Octorok from. Then again…it had been ten years.

The Zora appeared relieved Link hadn’t tried to leave then floundered. “Oh…uh…let’s see…”

He cleared his throat then said in broken Lizal, “I, uh, Sidon. Bad at speak. Still learn. What your name?”

Link stared at the Zora in surprise, almost dropping the trident. Then he stared at the Zora suspiciously. “You speak Lizardtongue? Why?”

“Oh, good, you understand me.” Sidon sighed before he said in Lizal, “Lizal and Zora same. In certain tongues. Still difficult. No practice.”

Sidon pointed to the trident.

“Take? Steal? Why?”

Link backed up, holding the trident closer to him. “Mine now. Move away.”

Sidon shook his head. “Not take. Please? Last thing of mother. Something else?”

Link scowled at Sidon before he stared down at the trident in his hands.

It was his mother’s weapon?

Link huffed.

He wouldn’t be happy if someone tried to steal Onyx’s weapon.

Frowning, Link held the trident out to Sidon.

Sidon beamed, moving forward to take the trident. He hung it back up on the rack.

Link frowned before he grabbed a Zora sword and a shield while Sidon’s back was turned.

“Now, my friend, as I said, you can take anything else—” Sidon turned to see that Link was gone. He ran out just in time to see the wild boy drop to the floor below and followed after him, leaping over the railing.

“My friend!” he called in Lizal. “Wait! I wish to talk!”

Link looked over his shoulder at the Zora chasing him and growled, dropping to all fours to skid in a half arc.

Sidon stopped when Link turned to face him, appearing surprised at the sudden change.

Pawing the ground, Link charged at the Zora like Thunderstriker had taught him.

The Zora stepped back as Link raced straight at him, but had no time to react as the blond leaped up and landed on top of his head, using the moment to send the Zora toppling to the ground.

Link snickered at the Zora sprawled on the ground before he skidded to a stop when the grumpy Zora suddenly appeared in his line of sight.

The Zora stopped rubbing his head when he saw Link and gave a squawk. “There you are, you little pest!”

A few Zora guards came, pointing their spears at Link.

Link snarled as he backed up. He tried to lunge to the side, but more Zora appeared to block his path.

“Got you, little thief,” the old Zora growled as the Zora guards surrounded Link to block off any escape. “The king is going to be very interested to meet you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have run out of ideas for this but I may continue it anyway xD If not, I'll be updating 10,000 Years of Calamity's Song.  
> If I continue this, then expect a chapter by next week-ish. I hope you enjoy this shorter chapter xD

**Author's Note:**

> People seemed interested in this so here's the first chapter.  
> And you bet your ass Link will try to pick a fight with the Hinox or Lynel at some point. He's just that guy.


End file.
